Silver Drama
by Charizard Morph
Summary: This is Luke, the Narrator for the popular radio shows of Silver Drama. He loves his job, and says that every day is an adventure despite the fact that he spends them locked up in his studio. But there are interesting things in store for our friend Luke.


Silver Drama

CHAPTER ONE

West: East, I think we're running out of batteries.

East: Didn't we just put new ones in?

West: I don't know East, those batteries HAD been in my pack for a long time, I suppose it's a good thing we just bought some... Uh oh, watch out for this cliff, we don't want to fall off...

Narrator: The darkness fell around them, as the batteries in the flashlight died out, suddenly our young couple couldn't see anything around them!

East: West, what are we going to do? None of our Pokemon know the move flash!

West: Relax East, I'm sure we packed extra batteries! Don't move-

Bang! Thump!

East&West: AAAHHHHH!

Narrator: It was too late, East had begun walking towards Wests voice, unfortunately, he ran right into her! Knocking them both off the ledge they had been walking along in the dark cave! What will happen to our hero and heroine in the next episode of Waves of Love? Tune in Tomorrow at eighteen hundred, to hear the exciting conclusion to episode seventeen, The Ghost of Union Cave! Now, a message from the Pokemon league, and after that, the long awaited Buena's password! Make sure to catch it!

Luke flicked the switch, and leaned back in his chair. That had gone well, very well. He hadn't expected the couple from the show _Delinquent Road_ to become quite so popular, but after getting two hundred letters about the young couple, formerly rivals, he couldn't help but creating the new show. Currently it was running three days a week, and was going quite well. New listeners every day, new letters to them every week. He grinned at the voice actors. "Thanks Dave, Nina. I couldn't do it without you."

The two rolled their eyes, at exactly the same time. "How many times do we have to tell you, the pleasure is all ours. We were such huge fans of the characters ourselves, did Nina tell you she started a script for them before you decided to actually make a show?"

"No, but_ you've _told me eight times now! Shoo, you two get out of here and do whatever people in love are supposed to do." Luke mockingly shooed them out the door, and they pretended to go reluctantly...

Nina stopped suddenly though, turning to Luke. "Look, you spend all night up here alone, are you sure you don't want to come to the party later? It _is_ at the Gym, Whitney has invited anyone who's anyone in Goldenrod."

"I'm sure Nina. I have to get working on the final episode of _Maximo_ anyway, I can't believe it ran for a year, it was a great script at the start, but..." He smiled sadly. It really had been a good idea at first, and at first it had gotten good reviews, but there was only so much you could do with the Pokeathelon before you just had to let it go. He liked where he ended it though...

"You've had that written out for a week, me and Dave have both seen it," She sighed, then shut her eyes and shook her head... "Sometimes I think you stay up here because you're too scared of the real world. Good night Luke." She turned away and let the door swing shut.

Luke sat back down in his chair, giving it a spin, and letting it slowly come to a stop. He flipped a switch and let music float through the air. After a few minutes it stopped. "YO! This is DJ Ben, bringing to you the best of today and tomorrow! Tonight a shout out to Whitney, our lovely Goldenrod Gym Leader! You rock girl! And a smaller shout out to one of our staff, Happy Birthday mysterious _Narrator_! Maybe next year you'll let the world know your name eh? Time for some late night Rock n` Roll!"

Luke smiled as the music started. Ben, just one floor down, was always excited and hyped up. In just one hour, it would be time for him to leave, he'd probably been invited to DJ for the party... He would leave the music station on Pokemon Lullaby, and he paid one of the janitors to change it to Pokemon March at two in the morning. Ben didn't usually come in until seven. And he never forgot someones birthday. No matter how often he was prompted too.

Luke yawned, pulling out the script for _Maximo The Pokeathelete_. It had been a year... but this wasn't the first time, nor the second, that one of his scripts had died. It happened, and when you've been doing this for ten years, you got used to them falling apart. It still hurt though. He read through the last episode... he'd read through it ten times now, it was as perfect as it was going to get. He was just looking for something to do so he wouldn't have to go home. He yawned and leaned his head on the desk, staring at the microphone across from his...

He heard a knock on his door and jumped, had he been asleep? He stuffed the script back in the drawer of his desk, and ran over to open the door... "Mary... what's wrong?"

She was twenty, with pink-blonde hair and she looked very upset... "Meowzie died!" she sobbed out, wrapping her arms around his chest and bursting into tears. Her pet for the last four years, the little Pokemon had been sick for the past few weeks. Everyone had expected the cat to make a full recovery and be back to shows in a few more days... "Th- the med-med-medicine..."

Luke awkwardly patted her back, unsure what to do... she took a deep breath and unwrapped her arms. "The medicine they had her on caused her heart to fail... they didn't know it would happen..." She still had tears streaming down her face, and he still didn't know how to react. Meowzie had been one of his Persians kittens.

He had given her the little Pokemon when she joined the Radio tower, mostly because he couldn't afford to keep two Pokemon around. He supposed it was partly because he wanted her to feel more welcome, but she had practically _exploded_ at the sight of the kitten on her desk that morning, she'd asked around constantly for two days until one of the janitors pointed her in his direction. "I'm sorry... Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah... I'll be fine Luke." She felt awful, she had been going up the stairs to say happy birthday to him and try to get him to come to Whitneys party, but the Pokecenter had called halfway up the stairs.

He sighed... "No you won't," He remembered when his Persian had died, two years ago, although she had been around eighteen, and had probably been alive for a few years before that. "I know everyone was heading to Whitney's party..."

Mary nodded, "I was going to go over there until I got the call, I don't think I want to go now though," she muttered, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"You should go, it'll make you feel better. I'll walk you over if you like." He said the words before he could swallow them. Mary reminded him too much of his little sister, he couldn't help it.

She brightened up immediately. "Really!" She hadn't wanted to go alone, and Ben had already gone off Buena after wishing Luke a happy birthday... "Are you sure?"

He had never been fond of parties, or any sort of social gathering really. He preferred to spend his time with his scripts and books, rather than with other people. He smiled. "Sure, I don't have anything else to do anyway." His mind wandered off slightly as he left the office, grabbing his keys and coat. 'And a rare occurrence, the Radio Show Narrator for the shows of Silver Drama has left his office, the reason for this is yet unknown, stay tuned...' he almost laughed out loud.

The gym was just a few blocks down from the Radio Tower, and they were there sooner than he expected. Whitney had planned it out to be a New Years party, but due to some problems with Team Rocket and a mischievous Vigoroth, it was a few days late. But she had said 'Better late than never!' and was still having it. They paused in front of the gym doors. "Well, I should probably go..."

"Nonsense! Come on, at least spend a few minutes inside, it's not like the world will come to an end if you're not back at your office in five minutes!" She pushed him towards the doors, and he reluctantly walked through.

Yes, a few minutes wouldn't _kill_ him... "Why is it so dark in here?"

The answer hit him just as the lights were flicked on, a trick! _This was all a trick! _"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Of course... he wasn't sure exactly how to react, except to blink in the sudden light for a second as everyone stood, arms in the air, with grins on their faces. "Well, can't say he's not surprised! You've been with us for ten years now Luke, you really should have expected this!" The Director grinned at the front of the group, where everyone from the tower except for Ben was standing.

"Yo LUKE! Now I can wish you a REAL Happy Birthday! How about it?" Ben Shouted, waving from one of the upraised platforms of the Clefairy shaped Gym.

He couldn't see any way around it... but everyone there was someone he knew at least... He let a smile appear on his face... "Well why hasn't the party started yet!"

(O)(O)(O)

This is Luke, the Narrator for the popular radio shows of Silver Drama. He's had an interesting time at the Goldenrod Radio Tower. This is the first time his colleagues have thrown a party for him, knowing just how adverse he is to attending them. He is Tewnty-eight, loves his job, and says that every day is an adventure despite the fact that he spends each one of them locked up in his studio. But there are interesting things in store for our friend Luke...

...Stay tuned...

The Variety Channel that's a treasure chest filled with laughter and tears! Now a message from your author.

_**AMFYA**_

Alright, just to explain what this is about a little bit. If you've gotten a copy of Pokemon Heart Gold or Soul Silver, the bottom right button of the radio in your Pokegear sometimes has these shows, and the station is called The Variety Channel. For several of these shows, there's a mysterious 'Narrator' (Aka the Variety Hour Host) whoever they are, they have no name. Well, meet Luke. The Narrator. I also spent about five hours sitting with my DS waiting for the shows to repeat so that I could figure out that East is male and West is female. I named it Silver Drama after a set of shows that appear on the channel, because, along with Luke, those will be the main focus throughout the story.

To explain something else, my computer went kaput and I finally got a new one a few weeks ago, but I can't afford Microsoft Word so I can't access any of the files for any of my other stories. Which is why you're getting this, and not a new chapter of Schooled.

This is going to be a little different than my typical style of writing, and it probably has no relation whatsoever with how an actual radio station is run, but it's the Pokemon world. The only rules that apply are the ones you make up. (I have a feeling I'm going to regret that statement, but...)

Future chapters_ WILL _be longer.


End file.
